The Legend Of Spyro: Time of Shadows
by Shining-Vesperia
Summary: "Even in the darkest of times there is always hope..." War has broken out once more in the Dragon Realms as a new enemy shows its face, who are they and what do the want? Still suck at summaries. Sequel to Days of Light, finally, Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

_"So you were using dark magic?" a voice said behind them, making them both jump. They turned to meet Cynder standing there with a look of anger and disappointment. "How could you Spyro?" Draco leaned towards his brother._

_"Is she one of the ones you wanna tell?" Spyro slowly shook his head._

_"I couldn't help it."_

_"Couldn't help it?" she questioned as her face morphed into a snarl. "How could you not resist its influence? You resisted the Dark Master's control for more than three years and you tell me that you couldn't keep your paws off of his spell book." Spyro hung his head. "I hate you. I don't care how you feel about me. From here on, we are no longer friends." Spyro's eyes widened. This wasn't what he wanted._

_"No Cynder, wait…"_

_"Just leave me alone." She screamed as she began to grow. In a matter of minutes she was once again corrupted by darkness, but this time she didn't fight it she just let it have its way._

_"Cynder, no, stop."_

_"Goodbye Spyro…" She said, coldly as her claws swiftly and silently struck through his chest._

_The real Cynder was forced to watch in horror as she saw herself impale his heart, again and again and again. She couldn't bear watching it but she couldn't take her eyes away. After a while the image slowly faded and Cynder was standing in front of Spyro, blood was pouring out of his chest where he has been impaled. The same liquid dripped from her claws as she stared at the corpse before her. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke to her._

_"Why Cynder?" she looked down at the body before her and screamed as she saw his grey, lifeless eyes stared at her. But that wasn't the only thing scary; he was standing on his feet with a clearly visible hole that you could literally see through. "Why did you do it? I loved you and this is how you repay me."_

_"No I didn't mean…"_

_"It's your fault,"_

_"No I didn't-"_

_"Your fault…" She continued to deny it while he kept on chanting those two words. She finally couldn't take it and collapsed on the black expanse and cried, grasping her head with her claws. It wasn't until she finished crying did she find out that he moved. Now he was standing over her, his emotionless eyes boring deep into her soul. "Time to return the favor." With movement as quick as lightning, he grasped her around the neck and hauled her up off the floor. He stood on his hind legs as if he's been doing it all his life. He slowly reared his arm back as he found the right angle._

_"Please don't, Spyro!" she begged. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he thrust his arm forward. "Please, I love you." The tip of his claw entered her chest and then...  
><em>

Cynder bolted awake from her sleep with a scream, sweat dripping from her brow. She panted and looked around frantically. Next to her, her current boyfriend, Scorch, was laying next to her. It had been a year since Spyro left and everyday she wished he would return. They needed him. A few months after he disappeared Warfang was attack very frequently by these strange creatures. Whatever they were they were highly intelligent, using tactics that have been unheard of and got the job done nicely. Almost every attack they were so close to defeat but they always retreated just as they were about to take the city.

Sparx, after returning from his lengthily trip to the swamp, continued to pester Cynder about Spyro, making it very hard to forget him. Although she couldn't stand the little pest but he was used to having someone to bug (no pun intended) so it was the least she could do. Spyro, when will you come back? she thought.

She looked around the room once more before laying her head back on her paws, not noticing the shadowy figure standing on the adjacent building. The figure was covered in a cloak and a large hat so its form was hidden. When Cynder turned to the window it jumped off the building and freefell to the ground. It then took one more look at the window before walking down the empty, damaged streets of the great dragon city.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cynder roared and a column of red-hot fire erupted from her maw, burning the creatures that attacked her. They were pitch black creatures with eyes that burned red with malice. Each one was different and the worst part is that they had their own weaponry growing out of their hides, deadly looking spikes that covered their bodies at their whim. She whipped around and clawed one's face but he cleverly dodged the swipe, causing her swipe her paw on one of its massive spears. The black dragoness screamed in pain and was knocked down as it punched her.

She looked up to see it about to impale her but it was stopped as a massive earth shot sent it hurtling towards another fray. Coron ran towards Cynder and helped her up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, let's go." Together they ran towards the gates of the city, where the real battle is. Flame and Ember were fairing well against the creatures. Using their flames that they mastered over the year, they burned away all of the creatures that surrounded them. They became quite a team almost unstoppable, actually almost rivaling the team of two other dragons.

"Flame, Ember," Cynder called out, getting the fire breathers attention. "Get back to the gates; they're trying to overrun the city." With that, she took off in the direction of the gate, where a giant army was waiting for them. Creatures as far as the eye could see, each and every one of them bashing their weapons together as a sign of war. Dragons flew every which way, killing every creature they can with their various elements. So far the creatures seemed to be falling which was good for the dragons. They suffered several casualties, and many wounded but still kept fighting.

Cynder and Coron flew over a fray of creatures that surrounded a few others. The black dragoness folded her wings to her side and she dropped like a rock, Coron not too far behind her. Her body was covered in a blazing inferno while the earth dragon shielded himself in a sphere of earth energy. They simultaneously landed in the small fray and a large, blazing shockwave completely decimated the surrounding creatures except for the wounded dragons.

The dragons nodded in thanks as they started fighting once more. The battle dragged on for hours until finally the dragons started pushing the creatures back until they started retreating. Everyone roared in victory as they watch their foes disappeared from sight. As soon as they were done they started bringing dragons to the infirmary where they were taken care of. Others started to clean up the city as the sun started to set.

One year, a whole year has passed by since Spyro left them, and the time only got harder. Ever since he left there has been nothing but war. Some people even blame him for the creatures seeing as how he just vanished before they started appearing. But in a good note, Coron was proclaimed the Earth Guardian while Crater went home with his new mate, Whirl. Everyone seemed to be pairing up in Warfang, seeing as how mating season is only around two months away. Coron and Aura seemed to be getting quite cozy with each other, while Flame and Ember already established themselves as mates as well. Scorch and Cynder… well let's just say things didn't go as planned. They were still in the dating stage unlike everyone else but Cynder just didn't feel right. In fact every time she thought about her relationship with the arrogant dragon she felt… icky. All most as if she had some kind of sixth sense that told her who the right one was.

Cynder was now heading towards her shared room with Scorch for some much needed rest. Upon entering the door she saw her boyfriend resting on the bed, looking her way with a small smirk. "Why hello my black beauty, and how are you right now?"

"Shut it Scorch, where the hell were you?" The black dragoness scolded. Scorch looked at his paw nonchalantly.

"I was out there, didn't you see me?"

"Oh really, then how come you don't have a single scratch on you." Scorch kept his cool as he replied casually.

"I guess I am just too fast for 'em." Cynder just rolled her eyes; she was to sore and too tired to deal with his stupidity right now. So she just walked to the bed and promptly flopped down on the soft material.

"Whatever. See you in the morning." With that, she caved into the dark void of sleep. Scorch shuffled around abit before falling asleep next to the black dragoness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cynder slowly woke from her deep slumber feeling the sun shining in her face. She groaned groggily as she shuffled back into the shade. As she did, she felt something warm on her side; she unconsciously cuddled against it in her sleepy haze. Then she felt something even warmer on her lower back. Her curiosity, finally snapping her into a wakeful state she looked down her body and saw a flash of gold. "Spyro…" she whispered. But she was disappointed when she saw blood red in the mix. She sighed as she remembered her purple friend that would have been her love. _If only I hadn't lost control of my emotions like that…_ Her mind reverting back to what woke her up, she looked down her back and saw what was causing it.

From the body behind her there was a long protruding shaft coming from his tail-base. The revelation shocked her beyond belief and she quickly but carefully slid from the red dragons grasp. She watched as he shifted into a more comfortable position before falling asleep once more. Being very irritated at the 'leader', she raised her tail above his head and swiftly cracked him one with the blunt end of her tail. He woke with a comical yelp of pain before falling off the bed. Cynder couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Scorch lifted his body from the stone floor with a groan. "What the hell was that for!" He yelled at the black dragoness.

"Oh nothing," she said sweetly, and then her face turned into a scowl. "But you keep your body to yourself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cynder only rolled her eyes before walking out of the room. As soon as she shut the door, he growled angrily before shuffling back on the bed and tried to drift back to sleep, vaguely aware of his softening length.

"That lousy, no good, two-timing, sorry excuse of a dragon…" Cynder started mumbling to herself as she started making her way to the balcony to go hunt for breakfast. Upon arrival, she stretched her wings as she welcomed the morning sun that warmed her scales. Then with an almighty leap, she set off in search of her meal, where her thoughts continued.

-

Dodge, Swipe, Fly, and Swipe. These words went through Aura and Faith's minds as they sparred against each other and a horde of dummies. Aura took a swipe at the black and green dragoness, who dodged by flying up, and struck a dummy instead, it disappearing in a burst of leaves. Then she rolled to the side as she sensed her come down with all her weight. The only reason why they were doing this was because they were the least experience fighters in the group. So they decided to sharpen their senses with intense training. They dared not use breath attacks as they are trying to develop their melee abilities.

Through the year, the two have developed quite a bit of muscle, but they still remained as beautiful as ever. Aura's horns grew longer and developed a metallic sheen that seemed to rival that of a mirror. Her tail spade also was a shining purple after extensive care. She whipped an ape dummy with it and left a gaping hole in its chest as she charged for Faith once more.

Faith jumped back a few feet, slashing any enemy that was in her way. She too has grown a bit. Her horns now sharper and seemed to glow in the fading light. She quickly dodged the charge and tripped the dragoness with her tail. As she stumbled forward, Faith jumped at her, hoping to pin her and end the fight, but what happened next surprised her. Aura rolled forward a second before Faith could pin her, killing several apes in the process, and propelled herself toward her, scoring the pin. The dummies all burst into leaves as Aura grinned triumphantly.

"That's was one of Spyro's moves wasn't it?" Faith asked as she was helped up. Aura nodded as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I was watching him train one day and he decided to teach me a few moves."

"I see," Now they were heading down the hall for a nice bath. They reached a stone archway that indicated the showers… for the ladies, of course. It was actually a decent looking room; fairly clean save for the small spots of grime from someone's previous use on the tiled floors. They chose a shower and turned the dial and the warm water started to flow. They sighed in relaxation, a small blush appearing on their faces. "So, what else have you and Spyro done while he was here?"

"Nothing much, we just talked like friends do." She replied as she stood on her hind legs to fell the water wash over her.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Faith pried with a sly smirk. Aura blushed as she nodded her head.

"Yeah he was so sweet…" She gasped and covered her mouth with her paw. Faith giggled but stopped as she saw her friend's distressed look.

"You really did like him, didn't you?"

"Well, it wasn't really like that but it was close to it." She said, with an embarrassed smile. "What about you and Ace?"

Now it was Faith's turn to blush, the memory of her boyfriend playing through her mind like a movie clip. "Ace and I were… inseparable, I guess. We weren't mates yet because we dint feel we were ready for that kind of stuff yet. So we just let our relationship play and saw what would happen, apparently this wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh I see…" They turned the knobs of their respective showers and fell back on all fours. "Come on, the elders told us to meet them in the Visions Room." Faith nodded as she followed her black and purple counterpart.

-

After Cynder ate her breakfast, she felt a heck of a lot better, her anger almost gone. Now gnawing on the bone of a rather large boar, her thoughts flew back to that memory that sometimes kept her up at night. When she told Spyro she hated him. She now regrets what she said and wishes that she could take it back, but she knows that is impossible. I miss you… she thought as she charred the bones of her meal, leaving nothing but ashes.

She shook her head and took off back towards Warfang. She slid to a stop on the balcony and walked to the Visions room where everyone was waiting for her.

"Ah Cynder, glad you could make it." Cyril piped, the other elders nodded in agreement. Cynder gave a curt bow before moving over to her place beside Scorch. He grinned at her but she only rolled her eyes. "Now that we are all here, let's get down to business." The room dimmed as Terrador used his mastery of Earth to conceal all windows. From there the pool of visions glowed faintly as a picture formed above it. (A/N: You know like a holographic type…thing-a-ma-bob.) Anyways, the picture showed the schematic of a large clearing in the forest.

It seems that our enemies seem to be gathering forces in the west, just enchanted forest." Terrador informed, his baritone voice echoing through the room. "In just a matter of days they will have enough to overrun the city, given the amount of dragons we have left from recent attacks."

"So we decided to send a group to confront these foul creatures before they get a chance to regroup." Cyril proclaimed. All the young dragons present nodded in agreement.

"I believe there will be a great probability of success if Scorch leads the group with Cynder, Kiba, Coron and Flame, seeing the three exceed the power of every dragon in Warfang."

"Well thought of Volteer, but what if there is a surprise attack. For all we know this could only be a distraction for an even greater threat." Cyril chastised.

"Although the risks are high I believe Volteer is correct, we should counter them before they get the chance to strike, besides I'm sure the others can hold their own against these creatures."

"Ok then, Scorch, you and your group are to leave immediately." The dragons nodded before dashing out the room. Terrador sighed as he sat back against the wall. He then turned his attention to the Volteer and Cyril who mimicked his action. "You two do know that it is about time you found your apprentices."

"We are already aware of it, old friend but there doesn't seem to be many ice and electric dragons that can hold the post in both commitment and power. Almost every dragon we sought to train has either left or just weren't strong enough to carry the title." The earth elder nodded in understanding before going quiet.

-

Scorch, Cynder, Kiba, Flame, Ember and Corn stood on the balcony of Warfang's temple. "Flame you had better come back to me or else…" Ember told him.

"Oh, come on Ember, I'll be fine, besides you know I could never stay away from you." He replied as he gave her a deep kiss. They stayed that way for a while, as the others waited patiently, well almost everyone.

"If you two love birds are done, I would like to get going." Scorch growled impatiently. Cynder scowled at him but she went ignored as the two reluctantly broke. "Come on let's go." He took to the skies faster than the rest of them and shifted west, towards the enchanted forest. The others grudgingly followed suit after the arrogant dragon to face the new threat that is growing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group of five dragons flew over the large expanse of the forest, the trees below them streaming past them in a blur. Scorch lead the formation with Cynder and Flame behind him, Coron and Kiba bringing up the rear. A few days have passed since they left Warfang to meet the threat growing in the west. They have been sent to try and cripple their chances to increase their numbers.

Cynder increased her wing rate to catch up to Scorch. "Scorch, I think we should take a break, some of us are exhausted." Scorch looked behind him; indeed everyone seemed to be fatigued, almost to the point of falling out of the skies. With the exception of Kiba, seeing as his natural element gave him sufficient stamina but even he was wearing out.

"Come one you weaklings, you can't be possibly tired already." Everyone's heads snapped up at the comment and growled.

"Scorch, some of us aren't built for this kind of long term flight." Flame growled.

"Please, save the petty excuses for someone who cares." Scorch smirked as he turned his body so his back was to the trees.

"Scorch, just let 'em rest!" Cynder snapped. She had just about enough of this dragon and his attitude towards her friends wasn't helping. Scorch rolled his eyes but complied as he dropped in a steep dive in a clearing that was conveniently below them. As soon as they all landed, Flame and Coron promptly collapsed on their sides as Kiba went to find some food and water.

"Look at them, already tired, such weaklings." Scorch spat in arrogant disgust. Cynder smacked him pretty hard in the head with the blunt end of her tail. He cringed for a second before growling at the black dragoness. "What the hell was that for?"

"For just being you." She growled back. "I've just about had it with you Scorch. Ever since we started our relationship you've been nothing but an arrogant jerk." The red dragon snorted. "See what I mean, your no leader. I'm sure Spyro would…" was all she could get out before Scorch slapped her, seen by everyone, even Kiba who was just returning. They stared in complete shock at the spectacle as the black dragoness slowly got up.

Cynder placed a paw over the cheek, she looked at it and saw that it had blood on it. His claws grazed her cheeks, leaving three small cuts on the side of her muzzle. "Don't you ever compare me to that traitor. He's the reason why we're even out here, fighting for our lives like a bunch of mice." Scorch was hit by a powerful earth shot that knocked him off his feet and into a tree.

Coron snorted at the so called _'leader'_ as he slowly recovered from the attack. The others weren't so shocked, after all Spyro was more like a brother to the earth guardian and he'll be damned if his family was insulted.

Scorch slowly rose from the ground from the rather harsh blow and looked at the emerald green dragon with hate-filled eyes. He quickly retaliated with a giant fireball which was dodged with minimum difficulty. "What the hell!" he roared.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that, you know damn well that Spyro wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh, and how would you know?" Before Coron could reply Flame beat him to it.

"Because we know him, in fact I bet he's actually fighting some of them off." Scorch rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure, what proof do you have that he's not actually behind this?"

"What proof do you have that he is?"

"Cool it guys, it seems we have a change in plans." Everyone looked at Kiba quizzically. "Apparently our target is on the move again and they're heading this way."

"How far are they?"

"Not too far, about an hour's flight most."

"Good, after we rest we'll get moving." Everyone silently agreed to Cynder's thought and started to eat the few rabbits and berries Kiba brought back. Scorch was sitting under a tree, waiting for the others to finish eating impatiently. He longed to battle those… whatever they were and show he was the strongest and no one could beat him, not Coron, not Spyro, not anybody.

After a little rest on the other's part, they took to the sky's once again. They flew in silence with an air of determination and anxiety for the upcoming battle. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and everyone's head's snapped to the left, expecting an attack. Instead, all they saw was a large plume of smoke.

They changed course to head for the strange and sudden oddity until another explosion, larger than the last knocked the back. "It could be the enemy, be on guard for anything." Cynder shouted to the others. They waited for a while and watched explosion after explosion rock the earth below, the shockwaves hitting the group like a ton of bricks. Scorch growled and dashed of towards the fray, ignoring the others' shouts to stop. He wasn't afraid of no explosions, he was going to stop them now.

He touched down where the smoke originated and roared in rage. The entire area was littered with bodies of the creatures they had fought in Warfang the other day. Each one seemed to be dead, if the smell of blood in the air wasn't enough to show that. The others soon arrived and stared at the area in complete shock.

Cynder and Flame quickly jumped down to examine the bodies more closely. (Well Flame was more like pulled down but what ever.) Each body either had a hole in the neck, the chest, or was frozen of burned. Upon closer inspection, Cynder discovered there were dragon claw marks all over them. _Spyro?_ Cynder thought. She suddenly saw something out the corner of her eye.

Standing there in the midst of the bloodbath was someone garbed in a cloak of some sort. From what she could tell, it was bi-pedal, that is until it's height decreased, revealing it to be a quadraped that can stand on it's hind-legs. Its head was cover by a straw hat that casted a shadow over its face. (Think ancient china.) "Hey you!" The creature flinched hard and whirled around to see Cynder charging forward. Just before she connected, it jumped onto a tree branch to look down at her. She growled. "What are you doing here? Did you do this?" The creature made no acknowledgement to the question, instead it seemed to just stare at her. "Well…" The cloaked creature suddenly looked up only for a giant fireball to detonate in its face.

Scorch charge forward with the others behind him. When the smoke cleared, the creature was gone, at least they thought it was until they heard a whistle from behind them. They looked to see its cloaked hand/paw waving at them teasingly. They may not be able to see its face but somehow they could tell that it was smiling.

"Okay buddy you asked for it. Guys surround him or her or whatever it is."

"Actually, I am very much male as you can tell by my voice but what I am…(chuckle)… why don't you try and find out, if you can?" he said. Everyone glared at him and he laughed again. The dragons' eyes narrowed as they continued circling him. Scorch fired another fireball, hoping to catch him off guard but to their own bafflement he batted it away like it was a beach ball. "Your gonna have to try harder than that." Everyone growled at him and charged him all at once.

Underneath the hat, the creature smirked, revealing razor-sharp canines. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scorch was the first to attack. He lunged at the figure but it was gracefully dodged by the figure. He was then elbowed in the back, causing him to stagger forward. His legs were swept out from under him at blinding speed by a tail but it was quickly hidden before anyone could register what kind. Flame leapt at him next but was met a powerful punch to the face.

Seeing how individual attacks weren't going to work, Kiba, Coron, and Cynder all leapt at him simultaneously. The figure spun around and thrust his arms outward, making a shockwave of some sort to knock them back. They all righted themselves before hitting the ground and used the force to launch themselves back, but he jumped out of the way with only a second to spare.

As soon as he landed, he started to dash away. "Oh no you don't..." He screeched to a halt as a firebomb detonated in front of him. He jumped out of the smoke, looking relatively unharmed. He suddenly looked up to see Kiba coming down with a massive paw swipe. He leaned back in a last ditch effort to save himself and it missed by a hair's breath, but the claws ripped the cloak.

He back flipped away from the gray dragon and landed not too far away, while Kiba was examining the cloak on his claws. He looked up at the figure just to see the glint of something underneath the shadows. "Guys, it's a dragon!" he called out to the others. They all look at him curiously but didn't question his assumption.

"Well it seems your smarter than I thought." The cloaked dragon laughed. He then reached into the cloak and pulled out a beautifully crafted kodachi. The blade itself was curved backwards with small symbols on them while the hilt was blue with a golden dragon wrapped around it. Standing in his hind-legs, he twirled the blade around professionally before settling into a battle ready position. "But play times over."

Cynder appeared out of her cloak of shadow behind the dragon and was about to strike him but he blocked the strike with the blade without looking. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Now, now Cynder, surely you can do better than that." He said as he thrust her back. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance.

"How do you know my name?" The dragon didn't reply. He just seemed to stare at her for a bit before relaxing his position slightly.

"Surely everyone knows the former 'Terror of the Skies' and what she did to help the Dragon of Legend. I must ask where he is. I do request to see if he truly is as skilled as the rumors say."

"If you're looking for him, he's…"

"Right here." Scorch interrupted. The figure's cloak shifted slightly as if it cocked its head.

"Are you sure? I heard that the Dragon of Legend was purple. And goes by the name of… Spyro, if I'm not mistaken." Cynder whimpered slightly at the mention of his name and the dragon looked in her direction, seeing the tears that are left unshed.

"Who cares about rumors? If you want a fight, then lets fight." Scorch declared as he charged forward. The figure was still fixated on the black dragoness when he lunged for him. Without taking his eyes off the dragoness, he twirled his blade and clonked Scorch on the head with the blunt end of the blade, causing him to fall face first in the dirt. Cynder's eyes lit up in amusement and she had to stifle a giggle. The cloak once again shifted but this time as if it was nodding in satisfaction.

Scorch leapt up to his feet instantly and tripped to take a few swipes at him but they were lazily dodged as if they were just passing winds. Apparently, Coron used this to his advantage and shot a large earth bomb. It impacted the ground right behind the dueling dragons and sucked them in the vortex. "Shimmata!" The dragon gave a cry of surprise before he chanted something under his breath and shot out a green shockwave from his body. His cloak flared but before anyone could identify the color of his scales the shockwave struck sending them careening in to the forest.

The dragon garbed in cloak lightly touched down and waited for a while. All the dragons shot out at one time, all trying furiously to incapacitate the dragon. Debris and breath attacks were flung through the air but they were all dodged with hardly any effort.

Finally having enough of these games, the dragon moved at seemingly impossible speeds and blurred out of sight right in front of their very eyes. They looked around franticly for a few seconds before Kiba, Scorch, and Flame were knocked out a few seconds afterwards. He then blurred back into view with his back to them. He sighed as he fixed and brushed off his cloak and turned to them. "Now that those guys are out for a while," He turned back to them to see they were tense and alert for any sudden movements. He waved his paw as if dismissing them. "Peace, will ya, jeez. Not every cloaked creature is up to no good you know."

When they remained tense he sighed and fixed his cloak so he could sit down without being revealed. "Now then, let's talk. I hear that Warfang under frequent attacks am I correct?"

"Yeah, what do you care?" Cynder replied harshly. The dragon snorted but disregarded the tone. He reached in his cloak to sheath his dagger but ruffled around in there a little longer. He pulled out a scroll and tossed it over to the two tense dragons, each of them expecting an attack. Coron cautiously approached the scroll and grasped it in his claws, but his eyes never moved from his cloaked adversary. He opened it up and slowly looked down, and his eyes widened in interest.

"That is the all the information we have on your foes, try to use them wisely." With that statement, a cloak of shadow seemingly rose from the ground and he flared his cloak as it enveloped him.

_Nice exit. _was the thought of both dragons as the shadows disappeared to reveal him to have vanished. "We should get this back to Warfang. I'm sure the elders would like to hear about this." Cynder suggested. Coron nodded in agreement and proceeded to wake the others up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello people of fan-universe, This is Shade 193, just updating a new chapter although it's probably all on the same day. Anyways, I just wanted to say feel free to send in ideas and guesses as to what will probably happen in the future, I anything I might make a game out of it, but I'll decide that later. Anyways enjoy the new chap.**

**P.S. I am changing the name of Spyro's Brother; I just felt it was so… cheesy, ridiculous, completely cliché. Yeah so from now on his name is Ace, which is more used for most characters but whatever; I thought the name was cool so there. **

Chapter 5

Terrador paced back and forth on the temple balcony in worry, occasionally pausing to glancing out into the open sky for any sign of the small group of dragons that accompanied his daughter. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time before he resumed pacing. It had passed at least three weeks and still there was no sign of the small group. Surely it didn't take this long to go to the Enchanted forest and return, maybe a week and a half's flight but three was ridiculous. He growled softly to himself as a disturbing thought passed through his head but he shook his head to get rid of it.

Volteer and Cyril watched worriedly as the earth guardian continued to pace a hole in the balcony. Surely they too were worried but they were sure the young dragons would be fine, after all they trained them well.

As for Terrador, surely he knew they were well trained but that still didn't console his thoughts on a worst case scenario. After what felt like an eternity, a sliver of hope made its way into his mind as he saw five small dots over the horizon. Volteer and Cyril stood up and padded over next to the earth elder. After a while, the dots became more detailed in the form of dragons. An immense relief washed over the group as the young dragons landed on the balcony. But it soon turned to worry when they saw their battered condition.

"What happened out there?"

-

The moon shone luminously over Warfang as the many dragons decided to turn in for the night. One of those dragons was none other than Cynder. Who was now practically sleepwalking to her room. Her tail dragged along the floor as her wings drooped, she was utterly exhausted. She just finished explaining what happened out in the Enchanted Forest and the long flight back to Warfang didn't help, at all.

She turned into her room and swiftly shut the door with her tiered tail and walked toward the small bean bed. She plopped down with a sigh and closed her eyes.

…Only to be awoken by a shout from the hallway. "There's an intruder in the temple!" With an aggravated sigh she leapt out of bed and opened her door. As soon as she did a figure quickly passed her field of vision. She snapped her head in the direction of the perpetrator only to see the cloak he wore disappear around a corner. Confusion showed on her face as she saw all the guardians and elders run up to her, the older ones more out of breath than the others.

"Man,… I knew having that hot dog was a bad idea." Flame groaned. Everyone pretty much tried their best to ignore him and continued down the hall. Cynder ran up to Faith. "What the hell is going on here?"

"An intruder… he broke in a while ago and stole a book."

"Couldn 't he just check it out of the library!" Faith gave a light chuckle before becoming serious once more.

"Cynder, this is a spell book. The ones that Malefor used in his time." CYnder's eyes widened considerably. "If that book fell in the wrong hands…"

"Yeah, I know, total obliteration, the end of the world."

"Is that Sparx I hear?" The green dragoness joked. The ebony dragoness rolled her eyes before dashing ahead of her, her more streamlined body cutting through the air significantly. They skidded around a corner and saw him standing there. He looked up and made another break for it but it was quickly put to an end as Terrador and Coron summoned a giant wall of rock. The figure slowed down abit but quickly gained speed. He jumped up on the involuntary ledges the wall provided and used them, as stepping sstones to reach the roof of a building.

Everyone swore silently before giving chase. _He's fast._ Aura thought. She was right, their top speed of flight was barely able to keep up with him. _Must be a cheetah._ They suddenly opened fired on the seemingly unsuspecting creature but he dodged to the right. Elements rained down on the buildings as they continued their onslaught.

Finally, a fire ball nicked his foot and he stumbled. Due to the speed he was moving at he fell flat on his face and slid a considerable distance. All the dragons gave a small cheer of victory before landing around him to keep him from any means of escape. He slowly rose to his feet as he check the inside of his cloak and nodded in satisfaction. It seemed the book was still there.

"All right," Terrador boomed. "The game's over. Give back what you have stolen or we shall take it back by force." When the creature did not make a move, he grew more irritated especially from his lack of sleep. He charged at him but was easily evaded by jumping over his head.

"I see your still somewhat reckless as always Terrador," Everyone's eyes shot to the creature as he started to chuckle. "And Cynder surely, you move faster than that in your shadow and you weren't so easy to find!" He continued as he jumped to the side to evade a claw attack from the black dragoness. She growled in frustration as he started to laugh again. "And surely all of you guys should have been at least twice as strong after all its been a year."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scorch yelled at him as fire licked at his teeth. "Who are you?"

"Scorch," he said sounding offended. "How could you forget your old pal? After all you always did like to look for a fight with me."

"Wait… you mean… no." Aura stuttered while everyone else looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Aura?" Coron asked, concern.

"At least one of you recognize me." He laughed again. Cynder stared the cloaked creature down as she mulled over what he just said. Slowly, very slowly it started to click. She finally realized that no one knew of the speel book in the temple save for the elders and one other.

"S..Sp…" She couldn't even say his name. He quickly removed the hood to reveal none other than Spyro the Purple Dragon but there was something different his eyes were now purple reptilian-like slits.

"Surprise. Did you miss me?"

"B..But…why?"

"You'll find out later but for now lets see how…"

"Spyro!" Everyone looked up to see a black dragon standing on the rooftop. "Come on! We wasted enough time already, the others are waiting for us."

"Ace!" everyone exclaimed in complete and utter shock. He glanced at them before he leapt up into the air.

"It seems our time is expired but don't worry you'll me again real soon." The purple dragon laughed as he launched into the air. They both were suddenly surrounded by shadow and then vanished into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silence was evident in the room. No one spoke, no one moved, all frozen in shock and disbelief. Well, almost no one. Scorch, being the hot head he is, was now pacing back and forth with bright orange flames licking off his scales. He growled at nothing in particular every once in a while as his tail thrash back and forth in anger.

Cynder basically stared ahead, her eyes glazed over as she looked at the stone floor beneath her. "I knew he was traitor." The sound of Scorch's voice made her jump. Her eyes focused back on the blood red dragon as he swiped at the air angrily. "I told you all that he was behind this all, but no. You all believed he was a good guy, that he would never do something like that…"

"He wouldn't …" Cynder whispered barely audible. Scorch whirled around to growl at her but she remained unfazed.

"I think Cynder's right Scorch." Coron continued. "We all know Spyro wouldn't do something like this without reason."

"I second that," Flame and Ember chimed.

"Oh would you all give it a rest." He roared as he glared at them. "You all saw him just as well as I did. And don't say it was probably mind control because from what I've heard a purple dragon's scales change color when they are corrupted, am I right?"

The others hated to admit it but Scorch brought up a very valid point. When they saw him, he was as purple as ever, not a single scale out of color. "I think there's more to it than we're seeing…" someone chimed in. Everyone turned to see none other than Aura standing in the doorway, glaring at Scorch with hatred no one even knew she was capable of.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Scorch tested. Aura remained silent as she stared him down. The fire guardian smirked as he turned his back to her. "I thought so. Now as fire guardian I declare that if anyone sees him they are to capture and bring him in by any means necessary," he stated. He craned his head slightly to look back at the other dragons. "Do I make myself clear?" Everyone just snorted before storming out of the room.

-

"I can't believe him," Aura fumed as she walked back to her room with Coron who had a scowl on his face. "He bosses us around like we're his slaves and has the gall to say that the one who saved us all form complete destruction is a traitor."

"I know how you feel Aura," Coron stated calmly. "But we have to follow his orders, the elders placed him as leader of the guardians, Ancestors Know why." He mumbled sourly.

"Oh, Coron, what are we going to do?"

"I wish knew dear, I wish I knew." They rounded the corner that lead to the interior of her room. Before he could bid her goodnight she wrapped her tail around his horn and pulled him into the room and closed and locked the door.

-

Meanwhile a few miles away, the peaceful night was disrupted by a loud clap of thunder before a large black cloud appeared in the clearing. Animals fled in fear as harsh winds seemed to try and suck everything towards the black oddity. Two figures suddenly emerged from the cloud and landed on the ground; a black and purple dragon.

"Did you have to cut it so close?" Ace asked his brother who only shrugged nonchalantly. "Damn it Spy, you know grandpa needs that book so why would you deliberately attract their attention."

The purple dragon remained silent as he walked forward towards a small opening. Seeing that he was being ignored, Ace grabbed Spyro's shoulder and turned him around sharply before bring a blade that was hidden in his cloak to his brother's neck. They looked each other dead in the eye for a few minutes, neither backing down. "Because Ace," he sighed. "It's been a year…"

"Would you get over it and move on with your life!?" the black dragon exclaimed. "You heard it straight from her mouth, it's not like Scorch told you, just go and find yourself another."

"Easy for you to say," was the grumbling reply. "You first girlfriend never blatantly rejected you right in your face the day you told her your feelings." Ace was roughly pushed back as Spyro went back to all fours and walked away. Although he hated to admit it, he knew Spyro was right. The few girlfriends he had never hated him, just ended their relationship.

"Ok ok," the black dragon conceded as he caught up with his inverted counterpart. "So I don't know what you're going through but the fact still remains that you can't keep dwelling on the past like this, just forget about it and move on." His brother remained silent as they continued to approach their destination.

They arrived to another clearing where two more cloaked dragons resided. They broke out into a jog at the sight of the familiar figures.

"Did you get it?" One of them asked, sounding feminine. Spyro answered by taking the book out of his cloak and tossing it to her. "Good, I guess we can go back now and make preparations for our next… visit."

"It's only a matter of time before _she _arrives." The other dragon growled, his voice clearly told it was a male.

"I know,"

"Then let's get going."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Volteer looked out of a window and observed the large tower that in the midst of its final repairs. He sighed as old memories surfaced, reminding him of the once peaceful times. Averting his gaze from the breathtaking sight he continued on his way to Pool of Visions room, where the other elders and guardians awaited his arrival.

He calmly walked in with his usual happy and rather electric demeanor. As soon as he sat down beside Cyril the meeting began. "Now, as you all know, Spyro was spotted last night, however, not with the best intentions." Terrador reported. "He seems to have stolen a book from the archives that was under maximum security. How he was able to avoid the defenses so easily remains a mystery but we do know that nothing good can come out of it if it falls into the wrong hands."

"But, what's so special about a book? I mean really, what's he gonna do read us a bed time story?" Scorch spat.

"Young dragon, watch that tongue of yours." Cyril scolded. "Now Volteer please tell our fellow 'guardian' why the book is dangerous?"

"Ah yes," the electric guardian cleared his throat. "Well, according to what I've gathered the book contain S-Rank dark spells, powerful ones I might add to those who don't understand." He added seeing the confused look on the younger ones' faces.

"S-Rank? You mean like spells Malefor used to use?" Cynder asked.

"No, fortunately Malefor wasn't powerful enough to wield such powerful magic."

"Then how come Spyro took it? I mean, isn't he just as strong as Malefor?" Coron interjected. The three elders looked at each other worriedly .

"Well, in theory yes. But…" everyone looked towards Terrador. "Spyro's body is accustomed to speels of such caliber."

"What do you mean, father?"

"I mean Spyro's mother was a silver dragon."

"And their so special, why? Just another freak of nature." If you don't know who said that then… wow.

"Silver dragons, according to legend have been able to wield magic fluently since birth." Just then a certain ball of light zoomed into the room.

"What's happenin, what's happenin, What'd I miss?" Sparx, the oh so annoying yet reliable, almost, dragonfly asked.

"Sparx," Cynder sighed. _How can Spyro stand this guy? He's like sand._ "We're…"

"Get out here bug!" Scorch interrupted Cynder with a snarl. "This is important business that your tiny little brain won't be able to understand."

"Well look who's talkin, at least Im not the one failing to even so much as try and mimic the moves of my bro." He shot back, regarding to Spyro's favorite and very reliable, Comet Dash.

"Your brother? Your brother's a traitor to all of dragon-kind."

"Pfft…" he replied, wavind a hand dismissively. "Please my bro knows what he's doin… unlike you." With a snarl, Scorch leapt at the dragonfly from where he stood, not really surprising anyone. But what surprise everyone was the smug look on Sparx face, even seconds before sudden death.

Suddenly a large mass of black rose from the ground right under the young fire guardian. He let out a surprised roar as tendrils formed wrapping him like a Christmas present, even going as far as to humiliate him by wrapping a small black bow on his head and back.

Ok, usually this sight would have been funny (to everyone else except Sprax, who is laughing like a deranged nut job) but the situation called for everyone to be battle ready. A loud whistle was heard from the door and everyone turned to see none other than the discussed purple dragon.

"Hey Scorch, that's a good look for ya. Especially the bow, really nice." He snickered.

"You… how dare you? I'm gonna… gonna…" He repeated as he continued to struggle, causing the purple dragon's smirk to widen.

"Come on Sparx, let's get out of here."

"Right behind ya buddy." He said about to zip off but Cynder grabbed his wings in between her claws.

"Oh no you don't…" She said to Sparx before turning to Spyro. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Ooo, viscous much?" He laughed before going serious, the smile he had all but gone on his face. "What does it look like? I'm getting my brother. After all, bros gotta stick together."

"You heard him lady. Now lemme go." The ignored dragonfly shouted, while continuing to struggle futilely in the black dragoness's grasp.

"Well how 'bout a trade?" Spyro cocked his head to the side but still retained his smirk, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"What kind of trade?"

"The book for your brother…" Was the short reply.

"Hmmm…" Spyro hummed as he appeared to be thinking. "How about no…? Besides if I did I would have to give these up." He replied as he held up the glowing white necklace around his neck and a equally glowing blow stone from his cloak.

"What did you steal those too?"

"Maybe..." He smirked coldly while tossing the stone in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Sorry Spyro but your not getting out of here with those artifacts, or Sparx…what the…?" As she looked at the golden dragonfly she found was what appeared to be a poorly made plush toy of said dragonfly, the left eye sprung out of its place as if to mock her further. She looked at Spyro who was by now smirking deviously while the once missing dragonfly was above his head, banging on the door from with his tiny fists as he laughed

"Man that was priceless…" Everyone stared for a second, completely dumbfounded at the development until the tied up dragon shouted.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, get them." Everyone snapped out of their stupor to glare at the dragon, who some how manged to escape from his binds, and then dashed towards them. Spyro's eyes widened slightly in excitement before he grabbed Sparx in his cloak and vanished down the halls at blinding speeds.


	9. AN: So sorry

**WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I am so sorry to all that have been reading my story but unfortunately I literally have to take it down to start all over. You see, I was reading them over to see if I could get the old brain juices flowing, but I hit a snag, and different ideas are bombarding me from up, down, left, right, and some places I don't want to talk about. (Not there or there you dirty minded populace). The chapters that I have posted a few weeks ago were literally stuck in my computer for about half a year because I haven't found the time to write anything new and I was stalling, again so sorry. Anyways, for those of you who have favorite this story and are following it, I thank you all so much for your support but the ideas just won't stop changing and I cant find one to match what I already got or else it will collide…violently( but epically lol.) So anyway, I have another story called Truth of Convexity (Which I plan on changing the title very soon, if these ideas keep coming) check it out because I might remake that one too, but not take it down, just edit it here and there and try to make it longer.**

**One more thing, there is one last story that I have been aching to release but haven't quite gotten the confidence to put it up due to me wanting to have several chapters written before I do so to add at least one every week or two and give me enough time to proof read them. But I also need your help.**

**Since I can't decide whether or not to make it a three-way (Ero-readers) crossover or just a regular crossover, I need you to go to my page and vote. In the mean time, here is an excerpt of what you'll be voting on.**

_Ash silently shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat. What was that? Was it all…just a dream? Nah, it couldn't have been, it all seemed too real. The raven-haired teen looked to his side to see Pikachu sleeping rather peacefully on her own pillow, her heart-shaped tail twitching in her sleep as she reached for something in her dreams. Most likely ketchup… I still don't see how she actually likes that stuff. He thought to himself. Rising from his bed silently as to not wake his best friend, Ash silently made his way over to the bathroom inside the room._

_Stumbling slightly, he made his way to the sink where he proceeded to splash cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror and took in his appearance before sighing, his thoughts returning to the strange dream he had not but a few minutes ago. He rested his hand over his still slightly racing heart but then he felt something cool touch the skin on his chest. His eyes widened slightly as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the same charm he received in the dream from the strange voice. Taking the time to examine it further he saw that it seem to be made of a thin but strong metal in the shape of a star, with red coloring inside, in the very center was a glass ruby that seemed real as it glistened slightly in the fluorescent light. 'If the charm is here, then maybe...' He reached his hand out and tried to imagine the swords he wielded… in the end he just felt pretty stupid but try as he might he was unable to shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Pushing the feeling away from his mind, Ash decided to return to bed, deciding to think about it in the morning._

_The raven haired teen then placed the charm back inside his shirt, feeling a little put off at the sudden feeling at another presence… that was not Pikachu. Deciding to figure it out later, he silently made his way back to bed before resting his head back on the pillow. Closing his eyes, he was startled to see the silhouette of three people two male and one female. What surprised him even more was the fact that they seemed both comforting and familiar. Before he could dwell on the thoughts even more, he fell into a blissful sleep._

**Eh. What do you think, interesting, well if you like it vote so I could get it online already. Thank you and I apologize again for such a thing to befall upon me. But I will try to bring the rewrite up in a few weeks if I can. Thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
